


The Alphas

by Laluna92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Theo, Dirty Talk, M/M, POV Alternating, Porn, biker theo, posessive theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laluna92/pseuds/Laluna92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steo/ bikers au prompt<br/>Biker Gang Leader Theo Raeken thinks it's an ordinary Friday night at the police station, that is, until he catches sight of the Sheriff's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha

It was just a regular Friday night for Theo Raeken, President of the biker gang **Alphas**. One minute he was taking shots of whiskey and then the next minute he was beating the shit out of some pussy who wanted to show off to his fellow frat brothers by mouthing off to a biker. That ended with the bitch getting a broken nose and a pool stick pierced through his thigh. Of course he had the police called on him, he fucking expected it, thrived off of the adrenaline he got when he heard the police sirens in the distance. Sheriff Stilinski just looked from his bruised and bloody hands to his smirk that was on full display and rolled his eyes, arresting him and muttering how he didn’t get paid enough to deal with this shit. It only made Theo laugh because he made more money in an hour selling guns and drugs than the Sheriff did in a week.

That’s how he ended up handcuffed to a chair with Stilinski glaring at him from behind his desk. Like he said, a regular Friday night for him. He’s typing away on his computer, his face creased with wrinkles that have developed from severe stress over the years and Theo is sure he's the cause of a wrinkle or two. The thought makes him grin.

“The young man isn’t pressing charges as I’m sure you’re well aware.” The Sheriff stops his typing and gives Theo a hard look. Theo knew the kid wouldn’t fucking dare to press charges, not if he wanted to live to see another day. Theo shrugs because he could give a damn and gives the Sheriff an innocent smile, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Right.” He looks like he can’t wait to get Theo as far away from him as possible. The guy has good instincts.

“So when the fuck are you letting me go?”

The Sheriff gets an amused gleam in his eye, “Might be awhile. There’s a lot of paperwork.”

He’s got to give the guy some credit, trying to irritate Theo. It’s a good thing Theo has great self control. He knows when it’s the right time to strike and when it’s smart to back off. The Sheriff wants Theo to crack, maybe rile him up enough to assault him and get him charged with harming a police officer.

Theo leans back in the chair, the cuffs a little too tight but he doesn’t let it show, “Take all the time you need, Sheriff.”

He knew his nonchalance would irritate the Sheriff and if the tick in his eye is anything to go by then Theo was right.

“Dad?”

The small voice immediately grabs Theo’s attention. **_Fuck_** this boy is beautiful. The first thing Theo notices is the way he carries himself, the innocence that’s radiating off of him. He’s holding a salad in his hands and he looks unsure of himself, the lack of confidence evident in the way he closes in on himself as if he’s trying to become invisible to everyone around him.

When the boy locks his brown doe eyes with his, he knows he’s a goner. Those eyes that hold so much unused potential, that hold so much promise in them. His pale skin is splattered with moles and freckles and his cheeks are red from Theo’s blatant staring. His lips part in a gasp when Theo uses his trademark smile. The one that’s known to drop panties and boxers with just a brief flash to whomever he chooses to use it on.

Hell, he’s even used it on some police officers. He’s gotten out of more than his fair share of situations with just his smile alone. He knows he’s a pretty boy, it’s often the reason why people underestimate him, because someone that looks like him couldn’t possibly be dangerous. He uses it to his advantage.

The boy looks mesmerized by Theo, a hint of wonder in his eyes. The good little Sheriff’s son falling for the bad boy. What a cliché.

Theo turns up the wattage of his smile, the boy reddening further under his rapt attention. He’s perfect. Theo is going to wreck him.

The Sheriff remains oblivious to the events around him and waves the boy over. “Did you get me the bacon cheeseburger?”

The boy finally breaks eye contact with him and sets the salad down onto the desk, much to the annoyance of the Sherriff and says, “You’re supposed to be eating healthy.”

The Sheriff grumbles but accepts the salad, getting ready to take a bite when a fellow officer calls his name. He leaves the two boys alone and Theo can feel the familiar rush of adrenaline course through his veins.

The boy sits across from him and hugs himself, “Who are you?”

His eyes are wide with raging curiosity and Theo can’t help but think how he **wants** him, how he fucking **needs** him. Instead of taking the boy across the desk like he wants to, he tries to remain blank faced, “I’m not sure your _daddy_ would want you talking to me.”

He recognizes the subtle signs of anger in the boy, like the way his hands clench and his posture stiffens, “My _father_ ,” he says with intent, “doesn’t have a say in who I can and can’t speak with.”

Interesting. The seed of rebellion is already deeply rooted inside of him. This may be easier than he first thought.

“Mm, and you want to talk to me because?” he edges closer to the boy, noticing how his breath quickens when Theo’s knee touches his.

The boys opens his mouth to say something but instead he shakes his head and pulls away, changing his mind at the last second. Theo’s not having it. He bumps knees with him once again and says, “Tell me.”

The boy lets out a long sigh, “I don’t know.”

Theo looks around them to see if they’ve caught anyone’s attention, they haven’t. “I think I know.”

The boy looks up at him sharply, “You do?”

Theo leans forward, enough that his lips skim the shell of the boy’s ear, “Deep down you want to be bad. You’re yearning for a taste.”

Stiles shivers as Theo continues to whisper, “Or maybe you want me to fuck you. I’ll take you into one of the cells and fuck that virgin ass of yours while your dad’s in the next room.”

The boy whimpers and Theo grins, “Is that it? You want my cock?”

“Stiles!”

The boy pulls back and covers his lap with his arms, Theo realizes it’s because he’s hard and smirks. **Stiles,** it’s not the name Theo expected but somehow it suits him. His Stiles.

The Sheriff looks between them suspiciously and places a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, as if he’s protecting him from Theo. “You should get home. You have school tomorrow.”

Theo wonders briefly which high school Stiles attends. He’s never seen Stiles around Beacon Hills high but that could be because Theo barely attends class.

Stiles gives Theo one last considering look before nodding and leaving the station. The Sheriff finally notices Theo’s fascination with Stiles and lowers his voice, “Stay away from my son.”

Theo smiles in fake sincerity, “Whatever you say, sir.”

The Sheriff just offered him up a challenge without even knowing it and Theo has never been one to back down from a challenge. Stiles will be his.

 

 

 

 


	2. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your response to this story inspired me to write more! Enjoy :)

“ ** _Fuck,_** Stiles.”

Stiles wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, his knees aching from the hard carpet of the office floor. He looks up at Parrish with a coy smile before looking down, as if he’s embarrassed by sucking off his father’s deputy. Parrish lifts his chin with a single finger, tracing his thumb across Stiles’ swollen bottom lip. His chest is slick with sweat and his cheeks are flushed from the intense orgasm that Stiles brought forth from him.

“When are you going to let me fuck you?” Parrish asks him, his eyes hooded with lust.

This isn’t the first time that Stiles has blown Parrish. The first time was during his eighteenth birthday party that his father threw where all of his deputies and fellow co workers celebrated Stiles’ newfound adulthood. Stiles didn’t miss the lingering looks that Parrish had given him since he was sixteen, the way his touches lasted a little too long to be completely innocent. It wasn’t until the party that Parrish became bolder, cornering him in his room and asking him if he was seeing anyone.

Stiles told him no and pretended that it was his first time blowing a guy, acting the role of the sweet little virgin. Parrish came in two minutes flat, gripping his hair and telling him how amazing he was. He told Stiles that he had been counting down the days until his birthday, how he knew how wrong it was to think about the Sheriff’s son that way but he couldn’t resist. Stiles was surprised he waited so long, he guesses the guy has some morals.

It’s been about a month since then and Stiles is starting to become bored. Parrish always asks to fuck him and Stiles always tells him the same answer.

“I’m not ready yet,” he says shyly, playing the role perfectly. It’s not true though, he’s more than ready. He wasn’t lying about the virgin part, but he’s waiting for the right person to fuck him, take away his last bit of so called purity.

Parrish looks disappointed but nods his head in acceptance, tucking himself back into his police uniform. Stiles picks up the salad he brought for his father from the desk and when Parrish tries to kiss him, he offers his cheek instead. He’s never been kissed before and he’s not giving Parrish that part of himself either.

Parrish frowns but kisses his cheek, moving his mouth to whisper into his ear, “I can’t wait until the day you let me fuck you.”

Stiles resists the urge to roll his eyes and blushes on cue, pulling a satisfied grin from Parrish.

He didn’t realize it at the time, but the moment he stepped out of Parrish’s office his whole life changed. When he caught sight of the young man grinning at his father like he fucking owned the place, he knew he had found the one. He could practically taste the darkness radiating from him. The guy was fucking gorgeous, from his pale eyes and his strong jaw to his perfect smile. It wasn’t his looks that sealed the deal for him, it was his entire being. The way he looked at Stiles as if he already owned him, as if he knew Stiles would do anything for him.

When he whispered into his ear that he was going to fuck him in the room next to his unsuspecting father, whispered that he knew Stiles wanted his cock, that was when Stiles was done for. It was as if his body was magnetized to the danger lurking under the surface, the same danger that he yearned to take part in.

It wasn’t easy being the Sheriff’s son. It was as if he had the word **_nark_** tattooed onto his forehead. No one dared to drink or smoke around him let alone invite him to any parties. He supposes that’s why he craves being bad, loves the nativity of everyone thinking he’s one thing but being the complete opposite.

It didn’t take much for him to figure out the boy’s name, **_Theo Raeken_**. All he had to do was bat his bambi eyes at Parrish and he was given Theo’s complete file. He’s apparently the leader of a Biker gang, **Alphas** and he supposedly attends the same high school as Stiles, though he’s never seen him before. When he reads of Theo’s multiple accounts of assault and battery, charges of disorderly conduct and minor misdemeanors, a shiver of excitement runs through him. Theo is **_bad_**. Stiles hasn’t felt so alive before, he wants to be Theo’s in every way possible but more importantly, he wants Theo to be his.

-

It’s not until the next day at school that Stiles sees Theo again. He’s leaning against Stiles’ locker, smirking at the scared glances he gets from passing students, even the teachers seem to cower under his presence. Theo exudes power, demanding respect from every single person he comes across.

He locks eyes with Stiles, practically melting him with one single look. He looks Stiles up and down, making a simple glance seem dirty and wrong. Stiles fucking loves it. Instead of grinning like he wants to, he looks down and hugs his books to his chest, to seem as if he’s nervous being within ten feet of Theo.

“Stiles.” The way Theo says his name, stern and commanding sends a surge of heat through his veins. Stiles looks up at him through his thick fringe of lashes and blushes, “I didn’t know you went here.”

Theo tilts his head and narrows his eyes, “Somehow I doubt that.”

Stiles brings his head up sharply because it’s as if Theo can see right through him before he remembers himself and softens his face, “I’ve just never seen you around before.”

Theo hums low in his chest and looks down at Stiles’ lips, “I have a reason to be here now.”

Stiles gasps and Theo looks up, grinning at the affect he knows he’s having on him. Stiles whispers his next words, “You do?”

Theo nods and crowds Stiles against the locker, “One thing you need to know about me is that I get what I want,” he brushes his lips across Stiles’ throat, “and I don’t take no for an answer.”

Stiles lets out a whimper and feels Theo smile against his skin, “I want you, Stiles. I want to own every single inch of you,” he brings his hand down to cup Stiles’ ass, squeezing roughly.

Stiles is speechless for the first time in his life, the only thing escaping his lips is the panting moans he lets out. Theo suddenly pulls away and appreciates Stiles’ wrecked state, “I intend to keep my earlier promise.”

With one final smirk, Theo walks away, leaving Stiles to crave more.

-

Stiles can barely concentrate in class, his thoughts completely and utterly encompassed by Theo. He’s never wanted somebody more in his entire life. He wants to give everything he has to Theo, to be everything he wants and needs. To have Theo fill him with his cock, to fuck him harshly and then completely worship him. He begins to harden from his lustful thoughts and bites down on the pencil in his mouth, his oral fixation helping to calm his amorous state.

It’s not until the teacher looks up, eyes growing suspicious and a little frightened that Stiles becomes aware of Theo’s presence. Every single pair of eyes is on Theo but it doesn’t unnerve him like it would most, instead he welcomes the attention and asks, “What’d I miss?”

“Considering this is the first class you’ve attended and we’re a month into the school year, I’d say you’ve missed a lot,” the teacher says, obviously annoyed.

Theo laughs and looks around the room, eyes brightening when he spots Stiles. There aren’t any empty seats next to Stiles, but Theo doesn’t let that deter him. Instead, he walks up to Greenberg’s desk, staring at him expectantly and demands, “Move.”

Greenberg immediately gets up and takes the seat in the back, practically pissing himself on the way there. Theo leans back in the chair and winks at him before gesturing with his hand to the teacher, “By all means, don’t stop on my account.”

The teacher just smiles tightly and says, “Let’s finish off the rest of the class with partner work. Get in groups of three.”

Theo doesn’t even ask Stiles if he has a group already or not, just pushes their desks together and fixes his gaze on the pencil in Stiles’ mouth that he’s been unconsciously sucking at. Theo is about to say something when Malia pushes her desk up to theirs, fluttering her eyes at Theo.

“Mind if I join?” she asks, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Theo pulls away from Stiles and brings her desk closer, “Not at all.”

Stiles feels his blood boil at the blatant flirting and grinds his teeth together to stop himself from ripping her hair out of her head. She starts talking about how badass his bike is and places her hand onto his forearm, “Mind giving me a ride sometime?”

Theo glances at Stiles and raises his eyebrows before answering, “That depends.”

“On what?” she asks, lowering the tone of her voice.

Before Theo can answer, Stiles leans towards him and whispers in Theo’s ear, soft enough that Malia can’t hear him asks, “Is this all a game to you?”

Theo turns his head, their noses brushing together and says, “It’s your move.”

Stiles gets up and gives Theo a meaningful look, making his way to an empty classroom. He hears Theo behind him and his pulse doubles, the thrill of being chased making him giddy. He opens the door and looks around to make sure they’re alone before he leans against the wall, watching Theo with heavy eyes.

“I don’t share,” Stiles says.

Theo stalks towards him slowly before he pulls Stiles to him by the waist of his pants and laughs darkly, “Good. Neither do I.”

When Theo brings his lips to Stiles’ own, Stiles doesn’t turn away. Instead, he welcomes it, opening his mouth wider to let Theo kiss him even deeper. His nerve endings feel as though they’ve been zapped with electricity, the taste of Theo bringing his eyes to the back of his head.

When Theo finally pulls away, they’re both panting. Stiles licks his lips and Theo follows the movement, transfixed as Stiles admits, “I’ve never done that before.”

Theo looks shocked and then pleased, “I’ll be the only one to kiss you ever again.”

Stiles needs to **_really_** taste Theo. He wants to suck his cock so hard that Theo forgets Malia’s fucking name.

He wraps his arms around Theo’s neck and rubs their hard cocks together, “I want you in my mouth.”

Theo closes his eyes and rests their foreheads together, “ ** _Jesus, Stiles_**.”

Stiles pulls Theo to sit on the edge of a desk, getting down on his knees for Theo before looking down at the floor and then into his blown out eyes, “I want you to come in my mouth.”

Stiles unbuttons Theo’s jeans and uses his teeth to pull down the zipper, not breaking eye contact the entire time. He pulls Theo’s cock out and holds the base, licking his lips in anticipation of tasting the precome leaking from the slit, “Tell me if I do anything wrong. Okay?”

Before Theo can answer, Stiles swipes his tongue across the slit, groaning at the taste. Theo runs his fingers through Stiles’ hair and tugs, “You’re such a good boy for me Stiles. Take me deep.”

Stiles moans and obliges, wrapping his lips over his teeth before sinking down, the soft flesh filling his slick mouth as he widens his jaw to swallow Theo even deeper. He relaxes his throat and deep throats Theo, swallowing him down to the base. Theo’s pupils are so wide that his eyes are almost completely black. He grips Stiles’ hair and tugs him off harshly, “You’ve done this before.”

Stiles shrugs and tries to look bashful, “Maybe once or twice.”

Theo tightens his grip, “What else have you done?”

Stiles moans at the pleasure mixed with pain and laughs breathlessly, “Just this. Nothing else.”

He loosens his grip and lets Stiles continue, twirling his tongue as he bobs his head up and down, moaning at the captivating bliss on Theo’s face. They never break eye contact. Stiles sucks at the head and hollows his cheeks, giving the filthiest blowjob of his life, putting his fucking all into it.

“…the things I’m gonna do to you, Stiles…” Theo groans out, thrusting his cock deeper down Stiles’ throat, and Stiles just takes it.

“…gonna make you scream my name, make you fucking beg for it…”

Stiles shudders at his threat and quickens his movements, urging Theo to continue talking, “You’re so fucking perfect, baby.”

He hears a gasp behind him and Malia’s voice whisper, “holy shit.” Theo looks at Malia maliciously and says, “I bet you can’t suck dick like this.”

He hears the door slam shut and hums his approval at Theo’s words. Theo’s breath quickens and his muscles seize up as he comes down Stiles’ throat, “You’re fucking mine.”

He swallows everything Theo has to give and pulls off, proud of the elated smile that spreads across his face. Theo tucks himself back into his jeans and leans down to lick his way into Stiles’ mouth, tongue swiping across his lips. “You’re so good for me.”

Stiles warms at his words. Theo cups his cheek and his smile turns sinful, “If I ever find out that you’re fucking around with someone else, they’re fucking dead.”

Stiles’ blood should grow cold at his words, he should run for the fucking hills, but Stiles isn’t going to. He loves Theo’s obsession with him, he lives for it.

And it’s only just begun.


	3. Addicted to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo's darker side comes out in this chapter...

Stiles was quickly becoming Theo’s newest obsession. Stiles wasn’t the first person to catch his eye, but he usually got bored within the first week and was done with the person once he got what he wanted from them.

Stiles is different though. It was as if Stiles was a drug, making his body dependant with every fresh taste and every time he was around Stiles, he could feel himself becoming more and more addicted to the boy.

He was addicted to those wide amber eyes that everyone else expected to reflect the perfect boy he appeared to be, but Theo knew to look deeper, deep enough to see a brief flash of wicked cunning underneath the good boy persona that Stiles masked himself with.

The moment Stiles wrapped his pink swollen lips around Theo’s cock, he was his for the taking. At first, he thought he would have to give Stiles some direction, the innocent way he stared up at Theo while on his knees alluding to his inexperience, but when Stiles swallowed him to the back of his throat, Theo knew Stiles was much more devious than he initially gave him credit for.

He couldn’t stand the thought of Stiles doing that to anyone else; it made his blood boil just thinking about it, because he wants Stiles to be his and only his. He wants to find every single guy that Stiles has sucked off before him, and make them regret ever even giving Stiles a passing glance.

The thing is, he’s never been so enamored with a person before. He’s slept with hundreds of people, both men and women, and once he got what he wanted, he gladly told them to fuck off. It’s not the same with Stiles though; the others couldn’t even come close. The more Theo gets the more he wants. Fuck, his dick didn’t even react to Malia of all people, who he was planning on fucking behind the school bleachers, but when he replaces her face with Stiles’, his dick is harder than ever.

He shouldn’t let someone who he’s barely known for twenty four hours have such a strong hold on his mind, but he can’t shut it off. He’s used to being the one in control and he’s not about to let the _Sheriff’s son_ of all people ruin him and all that he’s worked for. He’ll have his fun and then he’ll toss Stiles aside just like the rest, it’s simple.

-

“Need a ride?”

Stiles is currently looking underneath the hood of his jeep that has some suspicious black smoke emanating from it and he hopes it isn’t a foreshadowing of how the rest of his day is going to go. He glances over his shoulder, catching Theo staring unabashedly over his body that’s angled over his jeep in a suggestive manner. Stiles wiggles and arches his lower back more than he needs to and in return, Theo saunters over with a predatory gleam to his eye. He leans over Stiles and snakes his hands around Stiles’ waist, his hardening dick lined up against Stiles’ ass.

Stiles ignores the shiver of pleasure that runs through him at the contact and pretends to think over his offer and flippantly says, “I’m not supposed to accept rides from strangers. You could be a serial killer for all I know.”

He hears Theo laugh lowly in his ear and he shudders when Theo nibbles on the back of his neck as he murmurs, “Do you consider every guy’s cock you suck a stranger then?”

Stiles’ smile tightens because he can vaguely detect the thinly veiled insult laced in his question and he turns around, still locked in Theo’s immovable hold. “Is Theo Raeken, the big bad biker, jealous?”

Theo’s eyes are dark and the sinister way he’s looking at Stiles is fueling the warm arousal building in his lower stomach. Theo slides his hand down the middle of Stiles’ chest down to his hips and Stiles’ skin seems to burn in its wake. Theo toys with the button of his jeans, smirking when he sees Stiles’ dick twitch with the simple action.

“No,” he says and pushes his face closer to Stiles, licking Stiles’ trembling bottom lip, “I just don’t take rejection well.”

Stiles’ eyes flutter closed and he unconsciously presses closer to Theo, his body betraying his mind that’s telling him not to give in so easily. He feels Theo grin against his mouth at Stiles’ compliance before he sucks on Stiles’ lip, nibbling the skin, resulting in Stiles’ mouth opening as he lets out a small gasp. Theo takes the opportunity to slide his tongue inside Stiles’ mouth, kissing him deeply and thoroughly as he licks every inch and crevice he can find.

Stiles lets Theo take the lead and follows his every movement, responding to every harsh kiss and bite that Theo gives him with one of his own. It’s as if his body is magnetized to Theo’s and he’s helpless to do anything but relent to the other boy’s touches.

Theo traps him against the Jeep and palms Stiles’ through his jeans, rubbing him mercilessly until Stiles can barely take it. It feels fucking amazing but Stiles needs more, the friction pushing him to the edge but not quite enough to get him there.

He trembles when he opens his eyes and finds that Theo is staring at him with lust, his eyes roaming over Stiles and how completely fucking _wrecked_ he is under Theo’s ministrations. Stiles can’t keep the needy whine out of his voice and at this point he doesn’t fucking care, “Touch me, Theo. **_Please.”_**

Theo chuckles against his cheek and presses a kiss there before he says, “I am touching you, Stiles.”

Stiles practically growls and Theo’s smirk widens. He flicks open the button of Stiles’ jeans and demands, “Tell me exactly what you want, baby. You tell me and I’ll give it to you. I’m completely at your mercy.”

Stiles’ eyes widen and his dick hardens even further at Theo’s words. He grasps the back of Theo’s head and kisses him desperately, pouring every ounce of his want and desire into the kiss. When he pulls back, Theo’s face is momentarily dazed. He grabs Theo’s hand and slips it inside of his boxers, enclosing Theo’s hand around his cock. “I want you to stroke my dick and make me come while everyone here watches. Show them how I belong to you and you belong to me.”

Theo’s eyes flutter closed and he rests his forehead against Stiles’, stroking Stiles just as he asked. His movements are fast and uncoordinated and the dry palm of his hand kind of hurts, but it’s so primal and fucking raw that Stiles’ doesn’t care. It feels so _amazing_.

“You intrigue the shit out of me, Stiles. You have everyone around you believing that you’re some perfect angel, but I _see_ you,” Theo presses a wet kiss to the bottom of Stiles chin and breathes out his next words, “you want to be bad. Are you gonna be my bad boy?”

Stiles nods his head frantically and moans. He’s vaguely aware of the incredulous looks people are throwing their way but that only turns him on even more. The fact that his father will probably hear about this, that _Parrish_ will hear about this doesn’t bother him in the slightest. All his mind cares about is Theo.

He’s almost there and he brings Theo into a filthy kiss, moaning against his lips as he comes. He spurts all over Theo’s hand and into his underwear and he sags against Theo as waves of pleasure crash over him.

He tips his head back when their kiss breaks, and Theo brings his lips to Stiles’ neck, taking all of his pent up sexual energy out on the tender flesh with harsh sucks and bites that Stiles is sure will leave bruises. Theo is marking his territory, that way anyone who catches sight of Stiles’ neck will know that he’s taken.

It’s not until a teacher clears her throat that Stiles feels an ounce of mortification at their public sex show. Her expression is a mix between horrified and disgusted and she takes in their inappropriate behavior with obvious disdain. Theo rolls his eyes at her interruption, probably because he didn’t get off, and keeps his eyes on Stiles as he asks, “Do you need something?”

The teacher gawks at his question as if she can’t believe he has the gall to ask since they’re the ones who are breaking several rules of the school and law. Theo’s obvious lack of respect and the blasé way he addresses her seems to irk her and she places herself in his line of vision, “You can start by looking at me when I’m speaking with you, Mr. Raeken.”

Stiles can see Theo’s smile widen and his eyes glint with malicious intent at the impending confrontation with an authority figure. He can tell Theo _lives_ for this kind of thing, going up against the strongest opponent so that he can beat them and fucking _own_ it.

He turns towards her and removes his hand from Stiles’ dick, his fingers coated with Stiles’ come. He looks her straight in the eyes as he licks his fingers clean, one by one and grins. The teacher’s eyes widen and she looks so frightened for a moment that Stiles feels some pity for the poor woman. She’s about to be eaten alive.

The teacher tries her best to ignore his display of dominance and wriggles her hands together as she says, “Your lewd behavior will not be tolerated on school grounds.”

She’s meant for her voice to sound stern but the way her voice cracks on the last word takes away any upper hand she may have had before.

Theo’s eyes glint with amusement and he tilts his head, “What? It’s not like I was sucking his cock.”

Stiles shivers at the tug and pull going on between the both of them and he can’t help but smile at the fact that Theo is so obviously winning. The teacher swallows and she closes in on herself, “No, but you were…”

Theo cuts her off and saunters up to the shrinking woman, “Don’t act like this doesn’t turn you on. Two hot, young guys getting each other off? You’re probably dying to go back to your office so you can rub that ancient cunt of yours.”

Even Stiles is surprised at his crude language, his mouth gaping open right along with the woman’s own. Theo grips her chin and tilts her face up, his fingers tightening as his voice turns playful, “You seem like a smart woman, am I right?”

She nods her head against his hold and winces when his fingers tighten and his voice becomes cruel, “That means you’ll keep your fucking mouth shut. I know where you live and where your kids go to school. One of them is in my English class, Ben, right?”

The woman’s eyes shine as she pleads with him, “Please, don’t hurt him. I won’t say anything, I swear.”

Theo hand loosens and he rubs at her chin soothingly, “I’m glad we’ve come to an understanding.”

When he steps back she scurries off and anyone who was watching their interaction is now hastily backing away, pretending as if nothing occurred for fear that they’ll be next. Stiles knows that he shouldn’t find Theo fucking hot for having just _threatened_ someone, but he’s long accepted the fact that he isn’t any normal, sane thinking person.

Theo finally looks back at him from over his shoulder and his face turns calculated, “I didn’t scare you off?”

Stiles licks his lips and walks slowly up to Theo, wrapping his hands around Theo’s muscled torso, “Not even close.”

Theo leans back into his warm embrace, “Good.”

-

Theo would never admit it out loud, but a small part of him was expecting Stiles to run away from him as fast as possible after he let his real nature show. He was terrified Stiles would do just that, and a part of him revealed his dangerous side as a little test, to see if Stiles was truly his missing piece. When Stiles did the exact opposite and even looked at him with adoration, he knew that Stiles wasn’t just someone he could use and lose.

He was kidding himself when he thought he could toss Stiles aside and forget the boy. At this point he would die before he let Stiles leave him.

Theo feels Stiles’ arms tighten around his waist as he drives at illegal speeds to Stiles’ house. He gave Stiles his helmet to wear and Stiles looked fucking _cute_ in it. Stiles blushed when Theo gave Stiles his jacket as well and Theo couldn’t help but grin at his reaction. The only thing he can think is **_Mine_**.

The wind is whipping across his face as he speeds up and he can’t help but laugh when Stiles squeals and tightens his hold on him, burying his face into Theo’s back. The sound of blaring sirens breaks up their moment and Theo’s blood runs cold at the familiar sound. He can feel Stiles stiffen behind him and he thinks about trying to outrun the cops, but decides against it at the possibility of Stiles getting hurt at his expense. He’s not willing to take the chance.

He slows down and eventually pulls off to the side of the road. He can feel Stiles shivering behind him and he grasps his hand, running his thumb across his palm to soothe his nerves. The cop gets out of his car and Theo immediately senses that this won’t be so easy to get out of. The guy is young, probably early twenties and he’s actually not bad looking. Theo knows he’s better looking though.

The cop eyes him before he looks to Stiles, whose face is still masked by the helmet. _Good,_ Theo thinks. Maybe he won’t recognize Stiles and snitch him out to the Sherriff because it’s possible Stiles knows the cop.

“Do you know why I pulled you over?”

Theo rolls his eyes and bites out his reply, “Can we skip the unnecessary bullshit and just get to you writing me a ticket?”

The cop, he looks at his nametag, _Parrish,_ narrows his eyes and says, “Or I could arrest you. Your choice.”

Theo keeps his mouth shut and nods, though it pains him to do so. _Think of Stiles._

The cop gets his notebook from his pocket and writes as he says, “License and registration.”

Theo takes both from his wallet and hands it over, his right hand still latched on to Stiles. The officer looks them over and his eyebrow raises, “The infamous Theo Raeken. It’s an honor to finally pull you over. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Theo mulls over his comment and his smile turns icy, “I can’t say the same.”

Parrish frowns and looks over at Stiles, “And who’s this?”

Theo clenches his hands into fists and keeps his voice steady, “A friend.”

“Well, _friend_ , take the helmet off.”

He can feel Stiles shake his head behind him and Parrish grows annoyed, “Take it off, now.”

Theo is about to cut in when he feels Stiles take off the helmet and Parrish’s eyes widen and his complexion pales considerably at the revealing. “Stiles?” Parrish’s voice is small and confused as he looks at the red marks that Theo left on Stiles’ neck, before his face hardens and he fixes Theo with a stony look.

“What the fuck did you do to him?”

Theo jumps off the bike and gets nose to nose with Parrish, “Why the fuck do you care?”

Stiles pushes between them and he touches Parrish’s arm, Parrish moving into his touch and looking at him longingly and that’s when it clicks in Theo’s head. Stiles is involved with Parrish.

All Theo sees is red and he doesn’t even think when he punches Parrish. Parrish’s face cracks at the contact and he brings his hand to his gun, ready to pull the trigger. Stiles throws himself in front of Theo and looks at Parrish wildly, “Don’t hurt him.”

Parrish takes them both in as understanding dawns on his face, “Are you fucking him?”

Stiles shakes his head quickly and says, “No.”

“Where did those come from then?” he looks pointedly at Stiles’ neck and paces, looking insane with rage as he does so.

Stiles remains silent for a moment before he frowns, “That’s none of your business. You’re not my boyfriend.”

Parrish barks out a laugh and he grabs Stiles roughly by the shoulders, “Are you serious right now?”

Theo growls because nobody touches Stiles and pushes Parrish with all of his strength, “If you lay another hand on him, it will be the last thing you ever do.”

“You’re under arrest.” Parrish pulls out his handcuffs and moves to arrest Theo before Stiles stops him with the next words that come out of his mouth, “If you arrest him, I’ll tell my father everything. How do you think he’ll react to the news that you’ve been fucking around with his son?”

Parrish stills his movements and hastily retreats. He looks Stiles up and down and says, “He’s obviously messed with your head.”

Parrish’s face softens and he swallows heavily, “I love you. Let me take you home, sweetheart.”

Theo practically retches at the pet name.

“Okay.”

Theo double takes at his words and he starts to protest before Stiles stops him with a single look. He can read what Stiles is trying to convey, _I got this. Trust me._

So he does.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parrish vs. Theo, who will win? I hope you liked it :)


	4. Light Versus Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...

Parrish hasn’t stopped touching Stiles since they left Theo on the side of the road, as if he was showing Theo that Stiles was his, staking his claim. Stiles would be lying to himself if he thought that he didn’t get some sort of sick satisfaction from having two men fight over him, Parrish vs. Theo, light vs. dark. Parrish chooses to see the sweet parts of Stiles, the innocent parts that Parrish believes he can shield from all of the bad in the world but he also uses that purity when he wants to indulge in Stiles’ little virgin act. Stiles knows Parrish gets off on Stiles’ inexperience, thinking that he’s the only one that gets to debauch him, thinks he’s the only one that’s touched him. Oh, how wrong he is.

Parrish got a small glimpse of the real Stiles when he threatened Theo; the horror in his eyes was so comical that Stiles had to hold back a laugh. Parrish all but pissed on Stiles to show ownership over him but Stiles was having none of it. Parrish doesn’t own a single part of him and he never will.

The trick is to make both men think that they’re in control, when in reality Stiles could crush them both with a single snap of his fingers, not in the physical sense but mentally. One wrong move and Stiles will see to it that Parrish is done for, but he’s not done playing with Parrish just yet. He can still have some fun with him.

Stiles side eyes Parrish, taking in the way his face is flushed with anger, the skin over his knuckles taut as he clenches the steering wheel, his fingers digging into the skin of Stiles’ thigh as if his hold is the only thing keeping Stiles in place.

Stiles blinks, masterfully bringing tears to his eyes- a skill he acquired when he was just a young boy- and softens his voice, his bottom lip trembling. “Are you mad at me?”

Parrish’s eyes leave the road, his gaze roaming over Stiles’ fragile features and sighs. “No, baby. I’m not mad.”

He rubs soothing circles up Stiles’ thigh and squeezes the muscle in reassurance. “I was just upset with myself. You shouldn’t be hanging around Theo. He’s not a good guy, honey.”

Jesus, he knew Parrish was easy, but not that **_easy_**. He thought he would have to work for his forgiveness a little bit more than just shedding a few fake tears. Stiles turns his head away, as if he’s ashamed, but really it’s so that he can smile.

Stiles bites back a chuckle and instead leans his forehead up against the car window, his voice lowering pitifully. “He just offered me a ride. My truck broke down again and I didn’t want to bother you. He seemed nice.”

They pull up to Stiles’ house and Parrish turns off the car, unbuckling Stiles from his seat and grabbing his face, placing a kiss to Stiles’ cheek, not daring to kiss his lips, knowing that Stiles wouldn’t allow it.

Parrish nuzzles his cheek and grips Stiles’ shoulders as his voice lowers in earnest, “You know you can always call me. No matter what time, no matter what I’m doing. I’ll answer.”

Stiles nods and rolls his eyes when he knows Parrish isn’t looking. As if he’d ever call Parrish if he needed something, Theo is his new shiny plaything, he’ll call him instead. Stiles wonders what Theo is up to now, whether he’ll come for him like he expects.

Parrish brushes his lips across the reddened bruises that Theo left behind, kisses the skin as if his lips will magically make the marks disappear. Parrish’s warm breath ghosts across his skin, bringing goose bumps to the surface. “Why did you let him do this to you?”

**Because I wanted him to, because you’ll never be him.**

The words are on the tip of his tongue but he chooses to remain delicate and naïve, knowing that Parrish likes him that way. “I don’t know,” Stiles lets his voice sound hesitant and looks down at his lap, “I guess it’s my way of dealing with the fact that we’ll never be together.”

He hears Parrish swallow and he looks up at him from beneath his lashes, making his face small and vulnerable. Parrish falls for it like Stiles knew he would and he looks at Stiles with so much love that it makes his stomach twist with pity for the man, it’s not his fault he fell for someone who could never love him back.

“One day, Stiles. I swear to you.” Parrish’s words are fierce with conviction and he presses his fingertips against Stiles’ collar bone.

“You’ll leave Theo alone though, right?” Stiles leans over and palms Parrish’s dick through his uniform.

Parrish’s eyes glaze over and his breathing becomes labored. “Uh, I don’t know, fuck,” Stiles reaches inside of his pants and strokes him.

“Pretty please? For me?” he asks, his voice tinged with seduction.

“Yeah, sure,” Parrish’s eyes roll with pleasure while Stiles grins in victory.

He has him right where he wants him.

-

It’s only a couple of hours later when his father gets home, his face worn and tired. His exhaustion is emphasized by the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Stiles frowns, noticing the way his father heads straight for the bottle of whiskey, pouring a generous amount into his glass.

Stiles doesn’t love anything, not like he used to, but sometimes he thinks he might love his father. His mother’s death took a serious toll on his mental state of mind, when she died she took away his empathy, his love and passion, anything that made him feel, his emotions replaced with a void in his heart. It’s times like this, where his father looks so broken down that Stiles can feel the love he felt for him when he was a kid.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen at work?”

The Sheriff startles, it’s as if he’s forgotten Stiles’ very existence. His forehead wrinkles and he sits down at the kitchen table, taking a sip of his drink and pressing a hand to his face. “We’ve just been having issues with a kid. He’s about your age, you might know him.”

Stiles’ stomach drops and he hopes that Theo’s name doesn’t leave his father’s lips.

“Does the name,” Stiles holds his breath as his father continues, “Donovan ring any bells?”

Stiles exhales shakily and rummages through his brain, the name sounding vaguely familiar but he can’t put a face to it.

Stiles shakes his head and sits down beside him. “What’s he doing?”

“He got into a physical altercation with one of our officers and he’s been making some threats against the station.”

His father must see Stiles’ eyes narrow in anger because he hurriedly places a hand on top of Stiles’ clenched fist. “They’re empty threats. It’s nothing you need to worry about, son.”

Stiles eyes his father, the way his gaze moves to the left as he says the words letting Stiles know that he’s not being completely honest with him. Nonetheless, Stiles nods and gives him a small smile, appeasing his father for the time being.

-

Theo pulls up about a block away from Stiles’ house, noticing the police cruiser in the driveway and not wanting to alert the Sheriff to his presence. He hooks the strap of his helmet on the left handle and zips up his leather jacket, the night air making his limbs shiver in its wake.

The cold air isn’t the only thing making his body shiver. His body has been buzzing with anticipation all day, thrumming with the need to see Stiles and make sure he’s okay. He had to use every ounce of his self control to not race after Stiles when he left with Parrish, especially when Parrish touched Stiles like he belonged to him.

It made Theo sick to his stomach, watching another man touch Stiles so intimately, seeing the look of adoration flicker in Parrish’s eyes the moment he caught sight of him. If Parrish wasn’t a cop he would have already put a bullet through his head, ripped out his heart and presented it to Stiles as a token of his affection.

He saunters up to the house, hoping that he has the right window when he throws a tiny rock and it hits the glass. He does this several times before Stiles’ head peeks through, his eyebrows raised and his top lip lifting in a sneer. “You just couldn’t stay away, huh?”

Theo shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, looking down and kicking a rock with the top of his converse. “I’ll leave if you want. I just thought maybe you wanted to have some fun. I guess you’re still Daddy’s good little boy.”

Theo doesn’t give Stiles a second glance, turning away and smirking when he hears Stiles’ whispered protests from behind him, just like he expected. He looks over his shoulder and catches Stiles’ eyes, their gazes locked and he feels a lick of lust run down his spine when he sees a hint of dark curiosity reflected in them.

Stiles easily climbs out of the window and down the side of the house, his movements so fluid that Theo guesses this isn’t the first time that Stiles has snuck out. A brief flash of jealousy runs through his mind at the thought of Stiles sneaking out to see Parrish, but he swallows back the bitter feeling.

Stiles wraps his arms around himself, his thin t shirt and jeans not offering any protection against the chill in the air.

Theo unzips his jacket and shuffles out of it, circling Stiles from behind and grinning before he places the leather jacket over Stiles’ shoulders. He lets his fingers linger across the back of Stiles’ neck and delights when Stiles leans into his touch unconsciously. Stiles pushes his arms through the sleeves and Theo slides his hands around Stiles’ waist, reveling in the heat that’s radiating from his skin.

Theo brings his mouth to the shell of Stiles’ ear and lowers his voice, “I like the way you look in my clothes.”

“You do?” Stiles whispers out, leaning his body further into Theo’s embrace.

“Mmhm,” Theo hums, running his teeth along Stiles’ ear lightly before biting down on the lobe, “But I think I’ll like you better naked and writhing while I’m inside of you.”

Stiles moans at his words and Theo brings his hand under Stiles’ shirt, rubbing at the soft skin of his hips, feeling the ridges of bone. “You’re so beautiful. I want to memorize every inch of you with my tongue, learn what makes you moan,” he slips his hand under the waistband of Stiles’ underwear, “learn what makes you tremble,” he takes Stiles’ thickness in his hand and squeezes teasingly, “learn what makes you come,” he swipes his index finger across the head of his leaking cock, “learn what fucking breaks you.”

Stiles looks over his shoulder at him and his eyes widen when Theo removes his hand and sucks on the finger covered with Stiles’ precome. Stiles’ chest is heaving and Theo can’t resist those plush lips any longer. He kisses him roughly, pushing his tongue into Stiles’ mouth and groaning, loving the way Stiles completely surrenders to him.

He pulls away after a minute and steps back, the wild look in Stiles’ eye immediately replaced with irritation and confusion. Stiles wants him more than he’s letting on and Theo is positive that Stiles is toying with him. It won’t take long for Theo to make Stiles see how perfect they are for each other, how unstoppable they would be it they worked together. If they were to become friends, lovers, partners- they could rule the fucking world, have everyone bow down at their feet.

“I can be a tease too, Stiles,” Theo taunts, walking past Stiles and calling over his shoulder, “You coming?”

Theo purposely walks slowly, letting Stiles catch up to him but keeps his eyes forward, knowing his lack of attention is grating on Stiles’ nerves. Stiles huffs from beside him and knocks shoulders with him. “Where are we going?”

“Wherever the night takes us,” Theo says, taking his helmet and placing it over Stiles’ head, grinning at the pout on Stiles’ lips. Theo swings a leg over the side of his bike and sighs in contentment when Stiles’ arms wrap around his middle. Theo turns on the bike, the sound of the engine deafening compared to the dead of night around them and gasps when Stiles rests a hand on his upper thigh, right next to his groin.

“What’s the matter, Theo?” Stiles asks mockingly, bringing his hand closer and closer to Theo’s dick. Theo quickly grabs his hand in an iron grip and places it to its previous place around his waist. “Stiles,” he says in warning, revving the engine several times before taking off, smiling in response to Stiles’ delighted laugh.

Stiles tightens his hold around Theo’s waist, burying his face into the space between Theo’s shoulder blades. Euphoria seeps into Theo’s system, his addiction to Stiles becoming more potent than before and he’s completely helpless. He doesn’t want it to stop.

A vacant cop car is parked at the side of the road, rage igniting within Theo at the sight of it. Stiles shouts in his ear to stop and Theo does so, rolling up right next to the car and watching Stiles curiously as he removes the helmet, his hair ruffled and his cheeks red from the harsh wind.

Stiles looks at the car for a moment before he smirks up at Theo. “This is Parrish’s car.”

Theo’s eyes brighten when an idea blossoms in his mind and he smoothly hops off his bike, running his hand across the side of the police cruiser. “Do you know what I want more than anything?”

Stiles’ throat bobs and he bites his bottom lip. “What’s that?”

Theo leans his back against the car and beckons Stiles to him with a single crook of his finger. Stiles follows blindly, startling when Theo pulls him between his legs roughly and rubs their crotches together. Stiles’ breath hitches and Theo leans forward to capture Stiles’ lips, sucking his bottom lip before releasing it. His voice is rough and thick with arousal as he moves his lips to Stiles’ throat, “I want to fuck you right against his car.”

Suddenly, Theo switches their positions, Stiles’ hands splayed across the top of the car to steady himself as Theo runs his hand down Stiles’ spine slowly. Theo can feel Stiles trembling at his touch and he lets out a dark laugh. “You want that, baby? You want me to fuck you out in the open, knowing that he might see us?”

Stiles whines and pushes his ass against Theo in invitation but Theo backs away before he can make contact, undoing Stiles’ jeans and pulling them off along with his boxers. Stiles yelps at the cold, his cock springing free.

Theo marvels at the sight before him. Stiles’ gorgeous ass out on display, his body quivering with want, his face flushed and eyes wide, his mouth cherry red and gasping. He takes out a packet of lube from his pocket and coats his fingers with it, Stiles’ body jerking when he runs his index finger down the curve of his ass.

“You came prepared,” Stiles tries to makes his voice sound teasing but it comes out breathless instead.

In response, Theo slides his finger along Stiles’ rim, circling the sensitive nerves lightly. The wanton moan that leaves Stiles’ throat is music to his ears, and Theo is determined to hear more, pushing his finger inside to the first knuckle, the tightness making his dick twitch. When he slides his slick finger all the way to the hilt, Stiles pushes back against him, his arms trembling as he holds himself up.

“More, Theo. More,” Stiles demands.

Unable to resist the sound of Stiles’ begging, Theo obliges, pressing a second finger alongside the first carefully, scissoring his fingers and groaning low in his throat when he pushes his fingers in and out, loving the way Stiles accepts him so readily.

Stiles’ increasing moans urges Theo on as he slides in a third finger, pumping in and out and leaning over to bite Stiles’ shoulder to claim him. Stiles shudders at the pleasure mixed with pain and Theo can’t help but rut against his leg, his own cock painfully hard.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Stiles chants, his voice so hoarse and desperate that Theo has to stop himself from complying. As much as he wants to fuck Stiles, take his last piece of innocence, he has to be smart about it. He wants to make Stiles wait, make him so crazy with lust that the only person Stiles will fucking see is him.

“Not yet,” Theo whispers, his voice low and seductive.

Stiles is practically sobbing as he begs for Theo to let him come. Theo continues to finger him, brushing across Stiles’ bundle of nerves, Stiles’ eyes fluttering closed as he does so. Theo finally decides to take pity on Stiles and whispers in his ear, “Touch yourself, Stiles. Imagine I’m fucking you, rough and deep as Parrish watches helplessly. Come all over his car. Let him know that I’m the one who fucking owns you.”

Theo hits his prostate as Stiles jerks himself off, his movements frantic and desperate before he shoots strips of come alongside the car, his back arching and his head resting against Theo’s chest as he groans out.

Stiles eventually sags against Theo, his body a dead weight that Theo gladly takes on. Theo ignores his aching cock and brushes Stiles’ sweaty hair across his forehead, licking and sucking at his throat. Theo helps Stiles put his clothes back in place and he looks down at the streaks of come on Parrish’s car, laughter bubbling from his throat.

“I hope Parrish likes the gift you left him,” Theo teases, Stiles’ grin is just as wide as his.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts :) You guys keep me going ;)


	5. Chopper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update in honor of tomorrows finale!

Stiles eyes the streaks of come on Parrish’s car, his own personal ‘fuck you’ to Parrish for thinking that Stiles can’t handle himself, that he’s some poor innocent woodland creature that needs to be rescued from the dangers of the outside world. It’s laughable really. If only Parrish knew what really ran through Stiles’ head, would he still love him?

“You need help with that?” Stiles asks, nodding his head at Theo’s dick straining painfully against his jeans.

“Mm, you offering?” Theo tilts his head, keeping his posture relaxed- unbothered, but the wild, untamed look in his eyes gives away his pretense, shows his restlessness.

Stiles swipes his tongue over his closed lips, dropping to his knees in front of Theo, bright red lips inches away from Theo’s cock, a wet spot forming on the front pocket from the leaking tip. Theo swallows, his throat contracting and Stiles wants to taste his skin, the salty heated flavor that warms his insides and makes his head hazy with want. He pulls his eyes from Theo’s pulse point to his twitching cock, leaning forward with a smirk, Theo’s hitch in breath making him chuckle softly before he lifts his leg from under him and ties his shoe.

Theo lets out a startled groan that quickly turns into a forced cough to hide the momentary desperation he feels at Stiles’ little fake out. Stiles ties the laces slowly, taking his time, even feigning messing up the knot more than once to torture Theo even further, keeping his mouth open wide, letting his tongue wet his lips every so often. When Stiles rises to his feet he doesn’t miss the way Theo’s hands squeeze into fists and cross behind his back, the tick in his jaw or the narrowing of his eyes.

“You should have fucked me,” Stiles sings, winking before he leans against the bike, pulling the helmet off of the handle and onto his head in one smooth motion, letting the helmet mask his grin.

Theo unclenches his hands, shrugging off his stiff posture and adjusting himself before he leans over Stiles unnecessarily, biting at his lip and using his charming smile that Stiles has become accustomed to, the one that looks sincere and sweet but in actuality roughly translates to ‘fuck you’.

Theo’s voice is lowered, deep and throaty, tinged with a hint of cruelty. “I hate to break it to you, babe, but you’re not the only one with a great ass in this town that wants me to fuck them.”

Stiles bites down on his tongue, tastes blood, strong and metallic seeping through his taste buds. He blinks slowly, eyes wide and watery before he looks down, arms folded across his chest. He knows he looks forlorn, pathetic even. Theo steps back, reaches out to him before Stiles looks up sharply and changes their positions, using his body to pin Theo against the car. He grabs Theo by the hips, digging his fingers into the muscled flesh, enjoying the brief startled grunt that leaves Theo’s mouth.

“Was that supposed to make me cry?” Stiles taunts, his eyes drying alongside his voice.

He pushes his face into the crook of Theo’s neck, licking at the skin. Theo tastes exactly how he imagined and he basks in it all, the chaos, the fear, the excitement, hunger, heat, desire- everything Theo makes him feel. He hasn’t felt this alive in years but he can’t let himself get in too deep. He doesn’t get broken hearted, he’s the one that breaks hearts and he’s going to keep it that way, even if it kills him.

He bites down- hard, deep enough to break skin but instead of crying out in pain Theo urges him on, his head tipping back and hips jutting up with the loud moan that leaves his throat. Stiles smiles against his skin and pulls back to marvel at his work. The reddened skin growing darker by the minute, pleasing his possessive side.

“In case you haven’t noticed, you’re not the only one with a dick,” he keeps his voice light, playful, “if I wanted to I could walk into Parrish’s house, ride him all night long while you listen from out here so let’s not pretend that I’m you’re desperate little slut.”

Theo uses his bulky frame to his advantage, twisting Stiles in his arms and pressing his hard cock into the curve of Stiles’ ass, running his hands under Stiles’ shirt, palms warm, fingers tip toeing lightly across his abdomen. Stiles suppresses the urge to lean further into his touch, keeps his posture still.

“If you wanted him to fuck you, you would have done it by now. He wouldn’t last thirty seconds and you know it,” Theo says lowly, breath hot against his neck.

“I could find out if you’d like,” Stiles says, voice disappearing on the last word when Theo tightens his hold on his hips and thrusts against him, their bodies molded together. Theo peppers kisses along his shoulders, continuing to rut against him before he lets out a frustrated sigh and disengages from him.

Stiles turns around, eyes roaming over Theo’s face. His cheeks are flushed, eyebrows furrowed, lips shiny. Stiles has the overwhelming urge to kiss him so he does, grabs hold of Theo’s neck and slants their lips together, the kiss turning hot and crazed. Stiles doesn’t pulls away until his lungs burn, rests their foreheads together as they take in panting breaths.

“You drive me fucking crazy, Stiles.” Theo kisses him again, softer this time, less desperate.

“That’s the plan,” Stiles mumbles under his breath, but the strange look Theo gives him lets him know he heard every word.

“I should take you home. I wouldn’t want to ruin your golden boy image,” Theo teases, throwing his leg over his bike before looking back at Stiles over his shoulder.

“Or you could take me out. I promise I’ll make it worth your wild and you can show me what a badass biker does for fun.”

Theo grins.

-

The bar they pull up to practically screams danger, its presence dark and eerie except for the flashing sign that reads ‘Chopper’. The parking lot is filled, lined with bikes, all different models and makes. Theo revs the engine several times before he hops off, opening his backpack and pulling out a leather cut. When Theo pulls the material over his shoulders Stiles has to swallow down his growing arousal because the moment Theo puts on his cut, his demeanor changes. He becomes more intimidating, more powerful, more _alpha_.

Stiles runs his fingers over the patches stitched to the front above the pockets. One patch reads ‘President’, and the other reads ‘Beacon Hills Original’. Theo turns around and shows him the back, in all caps it reads ‘THE ALPHAS’ and under it is a picture of a howling wolf and the letters MC. Under the wolf is the word ‘CALIFORNIA’.

Stiles steps back and smiles nervously, the sudden realization that he’s not messing around with some guy who occasionally steals and drives a little too fast. He’s heard about biker gangs from his father before, the things they have to do to get initiated, like kill people and if Theo is the president it makes Stiles wonder what he had to do to gain the position.

Theo must notice his hesitation, his smile turning sinful, eyes serious. “It’s not too late to back out. We can end this now.”

Stiles meets his eyes, mulling over the last couple of days. He’s never felt like this before, so excited for what comes next. To turn back now and go back to his mutinous routine-school, homework, lacrosse- would feel empty. It would mean losing whatever game their playing and Stiles isn’t a quitter. Never has been.

“Are we gonna talk all night or are you gonna buy me a drink?”

Theo looks pleased at his response and takes Stiles’ hand in his, their fingers entangling. Theo tugs him forward and places a chaste kiss on his lips, his voice a mere whisper. “Don’t be scared. I won’t let anything happen to you. I take care of my own.”

Stiles preens at his words, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling and follows him.

Several people nod their head at Theo in greeting and Theo returns the gesture, his face stays neutral the entire time. Almost everyone stares at their entangled hands, some winking at Theo and others looking Stiles up and down in assessment, it makes Stiles wonder if he’s not the first person Theo has brought in.

People clear a path for them without question, Theo’s important status very apparent in the way they look at him with respect, no one daring to step up against their holy leader. Stiles leans in to whisper into Theo’s ear, “They act like you’re their king.”

Theo chuckles darkly, his lips brushing against the shell of Stiles’ ear. “That’s because I am. I guess that makes you my queen.”

Stiles scoffs, elbowing Theo’s side. “What makes you think I’d accept?”

They sit down at the bar and Theo waves down the bartender, a good looking guy with tanned skin and dark hair who eyes Stiles briefly. “The usual, Josh! Make it two.”

Josh grins and salutes Theo, “Right away, boss!”

Theo turns his attention back to Stiles, resting his hand against Stiles’ upper thigh. Stiles brings his bottom lip between his teeth and Theo releases it with his thumb before dropping his hand. His eyes aren’t as bright as they usually are, the dim lighting in the bar making them appear dark, glassy. “Because I know you, Stiles,” his eyes flicker down, his lashes casting a shadow across the tops of his cheekbones, “you’re meant for more than this. I want to give you everything.”

Stiles’ heart rabbits at his confession, his insides twisting. ‘I want that too’ is on the tip of his tongue but instead of voicing his thoughts he tears his eyes away and rolls his eyes. “Are you gonna tell me you love me next? Become another Parrish? You think we’re boyfriend and girlfriend?”

Theo’s face steels over at that, his eyes narrowing into slits as he removes his hand from Stiles’ thigh. His posture is stiffer, less relaxed than before and he frowns. Josh interrupts the moment when he brings them both a shot of whiskey, taking in the tense scene between them with a question in his eyes. Theo mutters out thanks to him and downs the shot without a single wince, his eyes never leaving Stiles.

Stiles’ skin prickles under the heat of his gaze and he downs the shot placed in front of him, but unlike Theo he can’t help but grimace at the burn that slides down his throat. “If you’ll excuse me.”

Stiles gets up to leave but Theo grabs his wrist in an iron tight hold. “Where are you going?”

“I have to take a piss. Is that okay, your highness?” Stiles bites out.

Stiles rips his hand out of Theo’s grip, not bothering to hear his response and makes his way to the bathroom, accidentally bumping into several people, each person scarier looking than the last. He stands in front of the bathroom mirror, turns on the water and splashes his face with it, his hands shaking. Things are happening too fast, for christs sake he just met Theo a couple of fucking days ago.

His eyes are wide, his cheeks flushed and his pupils dilated. He hears the bathroom door open and close behind him, the lock clicking in place. He grits his teeth, readying himself to face Theo but when he turns around he’s met with someone he doesn’t know.

The boy is around his age, dark eyes and hair, their about the same size. The boy smiles at him with his teeth, his persona entirely charming. Stiles doesn’t trust him for a second.

“Is there a reason you locked the door or are you just going to stand there and smile at me all fucking night?” Stiles asks. He’s not in the mood to deal with fucking creeps tonight.

The boy’s smile widens and he leans his hip against the sink closest to Stiles. His face looks vaguely familiar but Stiles can’t seem to place him, he probably goes to the same school.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you got in a fight with your boyfriend back there. I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

Stiles rolls his eyes yet again, like this guy gives a shit about Stiles’ feelings. He just wants to get laid. “He’s not my boyfriend and I’m fine.” he side steps him to get past him but the boy blocks his path.

The boy’s eyes glaze over, turn cold and Stiles’ gut instinct is screaming at him to get out. “Move,” Stiles says, making his voice low and dangerous.

“I’ll let you leave if you suck my dick first,” the boy says, laughing at the look of anger on Stiles’ face.

Stiles stares at him, the tension between them growing thicker by the moment. The boy just stares back, eventually cracking a smile and stepping to the side. “Wouldn’t want to upset the sheriff’s son.”

Stiles shoves past him but the boy grabs his arm just as he reaches the door, his grip so tight that it’s bound to leave bruises. “Tell your father that Donovan says hi.”

Stiles turns his head, eyes widening as recognition clicks in his head but before he can respond Donovan leaves, a chilling smile on his face as he does so. Donovan- the boy who’s been giving his father trouble. He intends to find out exactly what Donovan’s done and what he plans to do because the pure look of hatred on his face when he spat out ‘the sheriff” made Stiles sick to his stomach.

Stiles is numb when he makes his way back to Theo. Theo picks up on it immediately, their earlier argument forgotten as he rises to his feet and looks Stiles up and down for any injury. “Who hurt you?” Theo demands, his hand going to his hip that holds a knife.

“Do you know who Donovan is?” Stiles asks, his voice monotone.

“No, but I’ll find out. If he hurt you he’s fucking dead. Just say the word and I’ll take care of him myself,” Theo says, voice fierce with conviction and his gaze unwavering.

“He didn’t do anything but he sort of threatened me I think or my dad,” Stiles’ voice breaks on the last word, the thought of anyone hurting his dad making his chest tighten in pain.

“Hey,” Theo’s voice softens as he pulls Stiles to his chest, his arms enveloping him in a warm embrace, “I’ll make sure you’re both safe, don’t worry about it.”

Stiles sniffs, nodding his head before burying his face further into Theo’s chest. “Can we leave please?”

“Yeah, babe. Let’s go.” Theo keeps his hold around Stiles and glares at anyone who stares too long.

Stiles barely remembers the ride back to his house but Theo parks a block away just like last time. Stiles smiles at Theo and closes his eyes, his words soft and sincere, “Thank you for tonight. I’m sorry I was such a dick earlier.”

He hears Theo laugh and opens his eyes, his heart racing at the brilliant smile on Theo’s face. “It keeps things interesting,” Theo says, winking at Stiles.

His laughter dies down when he notices Stiles watching his mouth. Theo swallows and steps closer. “Can I kiss you?”

Stiles closes the distance between them, their lips brushing as he says, “You don’t have to ask.”

Their lips meet, soft and sweet. Theo cups the back of Stiles head, fingers scratching down his scalp as he slides his tongue into Stiles’ mouth and Stiles shivers. The kiss deepens, turning filthy and messy but that’s just what Stiles needs, to lose himself in Theo. Theo is the first to pull away, his chest heaving as he closes his eyes to gather himself and says, “I’m not going to make you wait much longer. I need it as much as you do.”

“Promise?” Stiles asks.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun. Donovan's going to be trouble...


End file.
